Cries Of A Wolf
by Sugary.-.Snow
Summary: -Rated M for lemon and partial rape- Lovino goes trick or treating with his brother and encounters a strange man he's heard many horrible stories about. He ends up in a predicament with this 'monster' and must find a way out. Or find out that the man isn't all that he seems to be.


"Lovino, I want to see if this neighborhood has candy first!" Feliciano whined, "We can't just skip streets because this one is a bit more frightening than the rest!"

"I'm not skipping this street because I'm scared!" I said quickly defending myself, "I'm skipping it because…because I thought _you'd_ be scared. Considering that creepy man lives on this street."

Despite what I was saying, we began to walk to the first house on the street. The truth was I was really scared. I was just trying to use my brother as an excuse. It was Halloween and several people were outside still getting candy even though it was a bit past 10am. I wouldn't even have gone out tonight if it hadn't been for my candy craving brother.

And the reason I was particularly nervous about going down this street was because we had heard creepy stories about a guy who recently moved here.

"I'm not scared," Feliciano smiled, "I don't believe every story I hear."

"But maybe it's better if we remain cautious," I linked arms with my twin brother to keep him close. We were both dressed up as werewolves, which was ironic considering what I had heard about that strange man.

"What did _you_ hear about him?" Feliciano asked.

"I heard that he's a werewolf that eats boys like us…" Now that I was saying it aloud it did sound pretty ridiculous. "What about you?"

"I heard he's a vampire that drinks blood from boys," Feliciano paused before ringing the doorbell. This house looked fancy. Some rich people probably lived here.

"Well _we_ heard he's a registered sex offender," I gasped and turned around to see some girls that looked about a year older than us, probably fifteen or sixteen. "You might want to stay away from this street altogether."

"That's all a load of crap!" Another girl said, "I heard he's a man-eating rakshasa! But even if he is, he looks hot. I wouldn't mind being eaten by him…" The girls laughed and pushed Feliciano out of the way to ring the doorbell themselves.

A kind looking woman answered the door.

"Trick or treat!" The girls said and held out their buckets.

"Here you go," She gave them each a handful of candy.

When the girls stepped away, my brother and I stepped up. "Trick or treat…" We said a bit half-heartedly and held out our pillowcases to receive the free candy.

"Oh aren't you two the cutest things I've ever seen! Are you twins?" She began giving us _huge_ handfuls of candy.

"Yes, ma'am," I said, "Thank you for the candy."

"No problem!" She smiled and waved goodbye, "You boys better be careful out there. It might be dangerous for boys like you to be out at this time of night." Then she shut her door and we made our way to the next house.

"You're still sure you want to do this, Feli?" I was becoming more nervous. That man was now only three houses away.

"You know, we can just skip his house if you're so worried about it," Feliciano said, "Or we can just go home if you're scared." Since when did _he_ become the brave one?!

"I am _not_ scared!" I defended myself. "You're the one who just got over wetting the bed a year ago!"

"Hey that's not funny! Don't bring that up!" Feliciano said as we walked over to the next house.

"You're so brave now, huh?" I was pushing it, "I bet you're not brave enough to go up to _his_ house and ask for candy."

"Well I was _planning_ on going to his house until you started to get all paranoid," Feliciano said. "But I bet _you'd_ be the one wetting yourself if you tried to go there."

"I-I could do it if I wanted to!" I said, "The whole reason I'm paranoid is because I know you wouldn't be able to defend yourself! In fact, the whole reason I'm even out here right now is because of _you_! I didn't want you to be out here alone."

"That's very nice of you Lovino, but I'm not seven," he rang the doorbell of this house. "I _can_ take care of myself."

We waited for about five minutes, but no one came out. "They must be asleep." I said. "Let's just go to the next house."

"And by the way, if you're only here to _protect_ me then you don't need to be here at all. You can go home if you want," Feliciano said harshly.

Home was sounding pretty good right now, that man was only two houses away. But I wouldn't leave my brother. I couldn't.

We collected candy from the next two houses but then paused.

"Here it is," I said quietly as we approached the dark house. It wasn't decorated at all. But then again hardly any of the houses on this street was.

Feliciano turned to me, "Do you want to skip it?"

Of course I wanted to skip it! But I didn't want to seem scared either… "No, let's just go ask for candy."

"You know, you really don't have to prove yourself or anything, Lovi," Feliciano held my arm tighter. Maybe he was nervous too.

"Yeah I know, but there's no reason to skip another perfectly good opportunity to get free candy," I smiled. Although I really wanted to go back I had to see this man and face my fear. Besides, I wanted to know if all these rumors where true.

We walked up the front steps of the man's large house and rang the doorbell.

"Last chance," Feliciano said as a light flicked on inside, "We could just run away now."

But I just stood there holding my breath and waiting for the man to show himself. Then the door creaked open just a tiny bit, just enough to reveal a bit of an old man's face.

"T-T-Trick or treat…" I stuttered and held out my pillowcase. Feliciano just remained silent.

The man quickly handed me some candy and shut the door. I let out a sigh of relief. "Th-that wasn't so bad. I was still shaken up.

Feliciano paused, "Okay let's go to the next house.

I followed Feli back onto the sidewalk and we walked to the next house. We walked up onto the porch although the light wasn't on and rang the doorbell. The door had distinctive scratch marks…it looked like…claws?

It took a minute but a man opened the door. He was young probably in his early twenties and he looked really tired.

"Trick or treat," my brother said and held out his pillowcase of candy.

"Oh right, Halloween is _tonight_," He was acting like he was drunk, "Y'know I have like a shit-load of candy in the back, you guys want it?"

Feliciano nodded his head, "Yeah, sure!"

"I'll go get it, hey you guys can come in if you want," he said and walked into the house leaving the door open for us to follow.

Feliciano peeked in but I held him back from going any further. The interior of the house was very nice but of course I wouldn't go inside. My parents taught me better than that…

The man came back with a large bag of candy but instead of handing us some he suddenly pressed a rag to each of our faces. Almost immediately everything became dark and I passed out. When I awoke I couldn't find my brother.

"Feliciano? Feliciano!" I began looking around for him. I was on a cold, hard floor. There was a small light hanging from the ceiling but it was dim.

This was bad. This was _really_ bad. My heart began to pound in my chest as tears filled my eyes. My brother and I had just been kidnapped and I had no idea what was going to happen to us.

"I'm Antonio, what's your name?"

I gasped and sat up when I saw a figure step out of the darkness and into the light. It was that man.

"Let us go, now!" I said. "We won't tell, please!"

The man chuckled, "What's your name."

"L-Lovino," I said and looked at the floor.

"You haven't heard the stories about me, Lovino? You haven't heard to stay away from my house?" He tilted his head at me. His green eyes seemed to be glowing.

"W-What?" It was the other house next to this one I had heard stories of. It could be that the story had been told so many times there had been a misconception and they got the address of the house wrong.

"What did you hear? That I'm a cannibal, a monster, a _demon_?" He moved closer.

I began sobbing. "_Please_….just let us go…"

"You don't have to worry about your brother. When he wakes up he'll be in his bed at your house. It's _you_ I want," He moved even closer.

"Why do you want _me_?" In a way I was happy he had chosen me over my brother. I cared about Feliciano too much to have him go through this.

"Your mind intrigues me," He got down on the floor next to me. It seemed as if his eyes were glowing brighter now.

"I-I….you don't even know me!" I said moving away.

"But I can see your thoughts very clearly, Lovino," I could feel his breath on the side of my face as he moved closer to my neck, "So would you like to find out?" He was definitely not acting drunk anymore.

"Find out what?" I began shivering.

"If any of those rumors about me are true," he licked my neck then bit it causing me to gasp.

This feeling was indescribable. I couldn't stop shaking as a warmth began to grow from the core of my body. It traveled throughout my veins filling me with a sensation too great for words. It was making me moan softly as I suddenly went limp. Antonio wrapped his arms around me and laid me down on the floor, never releasing me from the bite.

When he did finally remove his teeth from my neck I felt weak and brittle. It felt like he had sucked all the energy from me.

My blood was dripping down his chin as he smirked and wiped it away. "Think you can guess what I am now?"

I mouth wouldn't form the words but it was clear in my head. Vampire. He was a vampire.

"Wrong," he gently brushed some of my hair out of my face. "Well…actually right. You're half right. I'm a vampire and a werewolf. And do you know why today is a special day?"

"It-it's Halloween…" I managed to say and closed my eyes.

"All Hallows Evening," he paused, "Was originally supposed to be a day when werewolves mourn the loss of their dead lovers."

"…Then why aren't you mourning?" I dared to ask.

He didn't respond at first and I thought I made him angry until I felt a cold hand on my stomach as he began pulling off my clothes. I wanted to struggle. I _wanted_ to but I couldn't. That bite had done something to me.

Once all my clothes were off he whispered in my ear, "I won't be mourning. I'll be _venting_." My eyes shot open as I fully realized what was about to happen.

"No! NO! Please no!" I yelled as loud as I could. He was working on getting his pants off and only paused briefly to glance at me.

"I thought it was clear that your opinion doesn't matter much in here. I'm in control," he got his pants off and lifted me up.

He positioned himself at my entrance and thrust in. I cried out in pain but I could do nothing more than claw at his back. I was scratching so hard I had to be drawing blood. With every thrust I cried out in agony.

"P-Please stop!" I managed to say through my moans and cries. Tears were streaming down my face.

"Be honest with yourself, Lovi," Suddenly he stopped and pulled out only to flip me over on the floor so I was on my stomach and he entered me again. "You want this so bad."

"Not like this!"

When I said that it caused him to stop completely.

"I didn't want my first time…to be…like this…" I said between sobs.

I actually wanted it to mean something. Not loveless, passionless sex. He pulled out of me again and hugged me. "You're just like him…"

"Just like who?"

"Nothing," He said and stood up, lifting me with him. He began walking up some stairs.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked, still scared for my life.

"You want it to mean something right?" he opened the door at the top of the stairs and we entered his house. He carried me all the way to his room and gently laid me on the bed. Then we reached into his desk drawer and pulled out a knife. Quickly, he slit his wrist and held it up to my face. "Drink it."

"Drink…your blood?"

"Yes, drink my blood," he held it closer.

"I…" I stared at it for a moment before slowly closing my mouth over his dripping wound and sucking lightly. The sensation I felt from drinking his blood was somewhat like him drinking mine but it was better. I was so warm inside I thought I would explode.

After a while he pulled his arm away and climbed on top of the bed with me. I laid down on the silk sheets and he got on top of me. He held my legs up above his shoulders. As slid his hard member inside of me again I almost thought this was the same as before. But it wasn't.

This time he was gentler, he wasn't just doing this for himself anymore. I could almost feel this newfound connection between us now. It was wonderful.

He thrust in and out and I was just moaning in pleasure. There were no more cries of pain. Then he reached down and began stroking my manhood as well. It lasted a _very_ long time. I think the rest of the night and I came multiple times but he kept going. When he finally came he pulled out and rolled off of me.

Antonio kissed my cheek as I fell asleep.

In my dreams I could hear his voice. "You are aware that we cannot be together. I cannot erase these precious memories from my mind but I will do so for you and rewind time."

"N….no…" I mumbled in my sleep.

"You don't want to forget…" He paused for a long time, "I will leave most of your memories. But you will remember this as a dream. That all our relationship will ever be. A distant memory of a dream to mourn over every Halloween…"

I could feel his warmth leaving me.

"Don't…go…"

"We will not see each other again, goodbye," And then his presence was gone.

* * *

I awoke in my bed, in the room I shared with Feliciano. I could see his sleeping body through the darkness and sighed. Was all that real?

I got out of bed and checked my calendar. Every day of this month was crossed off except for the last one. It was Halloween.

Later on that day Feliciano and I met up with our friends.

"I swear! Last night I dreamt it was Halloween and I met this beautiful angel named Arthur...I mean um…" He cleared his throat, "Rosa…and he said…I mean she said she was here to retrieve a _vampire-werewolf hybrid_!" Alfred was telling one of his crazy stories again. "And she would have found him to…if I hadn't have _held her up_ if you know what I'm saying."

Why did we hang out with these older kids? I swear all they thought about was sex.

"You're so crazy, Alfred," another one of our friends said.

"You guys wouldn't have believed how amazing she was…" he said. We were all about to head out to trick or treat.

Feliciano and I left our friends and began going to houses. We got a lot a candy but stepping onto the porch of one dark house we began to get a bit nervous. There were claw marks on the door!

A bit hesitant I rang the doorbell and waited. We waited for a long time but no one answered it.

"They must be asleep," Feliciano said, "C'mon, let's go to the next house." He began walking back down the porch steps.

"Yeah…" I paused. Then I heard it. It sounded like a pained howl off in the distance…

"Lovino?" My brother's voice snapped me out of my trance. "Are you coming?"

Without responding I followed him. As we were walking away from the house I heard the noise again and I decided to ask him. "Did you hear that howl?"

"What howl?" Feliciano looked confused, "Like a coyote?"

"No, a wolf howl," I corrected him, "It sounded like it was in pain."

"No I didn't hear anything," Feliciano said. "It must've been your imagination."

"Yeah…" I turned around to look back at the house, "I must have imagined it."

Then there it was again. It couldn't have been my imagination…but Feliciano couldn't hear it. I shrugged. It was Halloween after all; I think I heard somewhere that in the older times wolves would mourn for their lost lovers on this day or something. But I probably just dreamt that up as well.

**(A/N: Well this is what happens when I'm drunk. Let's just consider this something my brain barfed up and move along… Oh you guys should have seen what mess this was. It would have been uploaded yesterday but I didn't have time to edit it so…yeah…thanks for reading and Happy Halloween!)**


End file.
